In silicon devices such as insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), diodes, insulated gate field effect transistors (IGFETs), for example metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) a number of requirements need to be met. Such requirements depend upon specific application conditions. Requirements on minimum breakdown voltages between load terminals such as drain and source or cathode and anode, requirements on functional safety as well as requirements on maximum leakage currents need to be met for fulfilling target product specifications In order to meet with these demands, is desirable to provide an integrated circuit and a method for manufacturing an integrated circuit.